


Ballroom Lovers

by bianccalove



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bianccalove/pseuds/bianccalove
Summary: John convinced Bro for ballroom dancing, and Bro rewards him with subtle teases throughout the night.





	Ballroom Lovers

Johns heart races as he watches his lovers taut form circle his own, their palms grasping each other’s in the midst of the dance. His steps were jerky and hurried compared to Bros elegant movements, but that didn’t stop him from keeping up. The loud orchestra reverberates through the room as his mind wanders. He never in a million years would have thought he could convince Bro to wear a tux – let alone dance with him.

   Bros eyes meet his, as if he knew he what he was thinking, a blush crept up the back of his neck when his lips morph into a smirk. He takes John’s hands quickly, sweeping him into the dance once more. He unconsciously lowers his eyes in embarrassment, gasping as his lover presses his chest flush against his own. Bros lips brush across John’s open ones, he almost growls at the smug smirk on his lovers face. He takes advantage of John’s disheveled state and twirls him around to kiss the nape of his neck.

John pries himself away, staggering forward towards the garden to try and catch his breath. His eyes follow the stars, the moon shining brightly among the darkness of the sky. The beauty astounds him, and just when he wished Bro was here to see it with him; his voice rang out from behind, “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

 John turns to face him, wine glasses were clasped in his hands, his eyes toward the stars, “It reminds me of the beauty in life,” John admits.

Bro smirks and shakes his head with a small laugh, “Optimistic as ever I see.”

John raises his eyebrow and takes one of the glasses from him, “Your arrogance knows no bounds,” he sighs, leaning his head onto the older man’s shoulder.

Bros eyes practically twinkle with mischief in the dim light, “But you love me nonetheless,” he states, folding his arms around Johns waist.

Johns hitches in a breath when Bros teeth nip along his ear, “I could fuck you right here,” he taunts, “See your beautiful face cumming in the moonlight.”

John whimpers, digging his nails into the skin of Bros arms with a moan, “Stop teasing,”

A beautiful melody hums through the air, the orchestra had begun to play again as the night waned on. The stars grew brighter as they watch. Leaning against his lover, John could get lost in the sky if he wanted. The chorus made goosebumps rise along their arms, enchanting the night with a captivating allure of emotion. Emotion that made tears stain his cheeks, he felt such overwhelming love for Bro. Bro wraps a gentle hand around his middle, almost possessively as he notices John wipe his face.

John turns himself around to look at the taller man, “John?” Bro asks, face masked in concern.

  He pushes his head into Bros chest, clutching at his vest, “I just-” he chokes, “I love you, so much.” eyes lowering in hesitation.

This was the first time John had ever told him he loved him, they always showed their love physically– affectionately. But never has he admitted his love out loud. Bro hitches in a breathe, “I know John,” he whispers, turning John’s face to meet his eyes, “There is nothing to be ashamed of.” Bros rough hands cup his cheeks, placing a gentle kiss along John’s lips.

“I love you too John,” he murmurs, voice thick with emotion, “I have for a long time.”

 John lets out a soft gasp in awe, he felt as if his chest would burst with the sparks of fervor pouring through him. He grabs Bros hands, lifting onto his toes to pepper kisses on the older mans face. He knew Bro was who he was meant to be with for the rest of his life. Happiness blooms in chest as he stares into his lovers eyes. John felt like he finally belonged, and in the arms of Bro; he was  _home_.


End file.
